Future Bliss
by Nikon The Vampire
Summary: Two travelers from the distant future come to Sunnydale in search of Buffy Summers. One holds a key secret. The other one only desires the blood the most powerful slayer of this time. The question is, Who will reach her first? This story takes place Summe
1. Prologue

DISCLAMER

I do not own Buffy nor any other character or places of the show. I am just a fan with some time on his hands. Other characters either belong to me, or other writers. Their permission was asked. As you can see, I did not kill anybody so if you are going to use my own characters (Nikon n Mary), DO NOT KILL THEM OF THE UNIVERSE!!!!

SUMMARY

Future Bliss is a fic that took six months to create. For me, it has been hell though to the face that other Buffy projects of mine have gotten to be put on hold. HELL and of course APOCALYPSE. Still, the reason I finished this one first is the fact that it throws ideas in the air of what Apocalypse is going to be like.

This fic takes place Summer before season five. The story tries to explain a perfect future that awaits Buffy and the gang on the year 2018. To do so, I had to use a lot of future flashbacks and of course time travel. No hanky panky here. You have to read to see and you have to know Buffy to fully understand ideas. If you are a true Buffy fan, you will understand the ending in an odd sort of way. But as I said before, you have to be a true fan.

Any feed back is acceptable.

STORY:

PROLOGUE

The soft moonlight touched the blonde slayer's face as she lay on the grass. This is unreal she thought to herself as she stood up and looked at the sky. Half the sky was day. Mid afternoon. The other was pitch midnight. Buffy looked where she stood in this odd world. She was right in the middle. A small sound caught her attention. It came from the darkness. She stepped towards it. "Show yourself", Buffy said as she pulled out a wooden stake.

A figure emerged from the bushes. Buffy took a step back in surprise as she saw the individual. For some strange reason the slayer felt a warm feeling inside. She looked at the girl with curiosity. She was as tall as her. Her eyes changed color from blue, to hazel to black. The color of her hair did the same. From blonde, to brown to black to blonde again. But what surprised Buffy the most was her face. She was identical to her. It was like seeing her twin. "Surprised?", the other Buffy asked.

"Why are you here?", the true Buffy asked.

"He is coming", the multi haired girl said. "He controls day and night. Vampires worship him. Demons look at him for guidance. He will unleash a power so devastating across this town you won't have time to breath".

"Why is he coming?", Buffy asked.

"To kill you", the other girl said. "To stop you from fulfilling something before you get a chance to know what it is".

"Will you help me?", Buffy asked the strange girl.

"Just like you have never let me down", the girl answered. "I will not let you down. Expect me. I will be there. Just like the sun shines by the day and the moon by night. I will be there"

Buffy thought for a moment and looked at the girl with a smile. "Will you look like the gorgeous girl that you are right now?", Buffy asked.

The other girl smiled back. "You have said yourself I am the most beautiful thing that has walked this Earth".

Buffy looked confused for a moment. "Have I met you?", Buffy asked.

"Only in dreams", the girl answered back. "Dreams. Not nightmares". Saying this, the girl started to walk away.

"Wait!", Buffy yelled.

The girl turned around. "Yes?", the girl asked.

Buffy stopped for a moment. She had no idea what she was going to ask. Something was not right. Something was out of place. Something that just not fit in. Buffy closed her eyes and opened them. She was in New York. She tried to step away in fear but couldn't. Only the dead visioned the sight that greeted her. The fabulous Babylon of the 20th and 21st century was in ruins under a black sky. As if hell had stopped by. The twin towers were totally destroyed. The Empire State Building stood alone among the rubble. The Garden was turned to ashes. The Chrysler building was torn into pieces. The people that walked this once proud city lied dead on the streets. Their bodies burned to the bone. Buffy turned around in fear and found Angel behind her. She wanted to embrace him, but a feeling deep inside told her otherwise. All of the sudden, his eyes changed color. From black, to brown, to hazel, to intense blue. His hair changed the same way. He walked slowly among the bodies. He tried not to step on them. "Do not be afraid", he said. "They will be in a better place".

"What are you saying?", Buffy asked.

"This is it", Angel said with a smile. "The end. Destruction. Pain. Devastation. Sorrow. Anguish. It is unstoppable".

"Nothing is unstoppable!", Buffy said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry", Angel said. "None knew. None cared. All of the sudden…death came. He who comes will try to kill you".

"Why?", Buffy asked. She suddenly felt alone and helpless.

"He will try to destroy the keystone", Angel said. "He will block the small orifice that brings a small light of hope among humanity".

Fear entered through Buffy´s being. This was not her Angel. "Who are you?", she asked trying not to let her voice break.

Angel smiled warmly. "You have nothing to fear", he said. "I am you. I am he".

Buffy felt certain ease now. She approached her loved one when suddenly he arched forward in pain. "MO…!", the tortured vampire exclaimed before he exploded in ashes.

"NO!", Buffy exclaimed. She looked behind the darkness. A demon appeared before her. A vampire. An evil smile curled on his lips. She ran toward him and tried to hit him across the face. But for some strange reason her strength and speed had left her. The vampire easily blocked it. He than grabbed her shoulders and smashed his head against her face. Buffy staggered. She placed her hand on her face trying to keep it from falling apart. It felt wet. She was trying to identify the liquid when the vampire was upon her.

The vampire smelled her fear as he grabbed her head. Buffy´s neck snapped. She fell lifeless on the ground. The earth turned to chaos. Paris was being sucked to hell by a vortex. Tokyo was destroyed by a tidal wave. Fireballs from the sky pulverized Washington Dc. Soon, only demons roamed the earth again. Destroying each creature with an ounce of humanity inside. Earth had turned into the pure Hell it was one before.

Buffy screamed as she woke up. She looked around trying to find out where she was. Something was dead inside. She was sweating. She cleared her face with her covers and looked around. She was in Giles's place. She wondered what she was doing there when she remembered. She had patrolled the night before and it was when she decided to crash at Giles. She stood up and looked around. It was nearly one in the afternoon. If Giles where here, he would have come down running after the scream. The dream shook her up though. Something was going to happen. Something that was not your usual stake the vampire in the heart thing. The girl smiled a sad smile and shrugged. "So what else is knew?", Buffy asked herself.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"…than, the world turned into a giant hell ball thingy", Buffy said to Xander as they walked the graveyard. "Frankly, that was more than I wanted to see. I was dead".

"I wouldn't want to be part of your dreams Buff", Xander said as he twirled a stake in his hand. "But it would be great if you could visit mine".

Buffy smiled at her friend and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. She was glad he had come with her on another patrol night. It was good to have someone to talk to. Giles just took note of the dream and said it was just a dream. "Not until we have concrete evidence", he had said. The slayer took a look around the place. Her instincts were in top gear now. Nothing. Maybe vampires got scared. They weren't many attacks at this moment. Than again, summer was always like that. Very quiet. She than guided Xander to the fresh grave that had been created that very day. She looked at it and waited. Xander looked around while Buffy sat on the tombstone. It was almost ten when one of them really spoke.

"Do you think I am cursed?", Xander asked the blonde slayer.

Buffy looked at him trying to put a serious face at the question. "Why do you say that?", she asked.

"I mean", Xander started. "Have you seen my life? For some strange reason, I seem to lure evil. Or either evil searches for me. The two girlfriends I have had in my life are evil in their particular way and the others I have attracted have either tried to kill me or simply just made my life a emotional living hell".

Buffy smiled. "I assume you have to improve your process of selection", Buffy said. She than thought of something. "Why are you asking this? I mean…you have Anya don't you".

"I know", Xander said. "I was just thinking aloud you know. And making sure that everybody else knew what hell I have gone through".

"Well don't worry", Buffy said with a definite nod. "We all know".

All of the sudden a strange sound came from the bushes behind them. Buffy stood up looking alert. Xander pulled out his cross and stake ready to confront anything. Three vampires came out ready to do some damage. They seemed to recognize the girl, because their eyes reflected fear in an odd sort of way.

"I guess the night is not going to be so quiet after all", Xander muttered. Buffy just stood her ground waiting for the vampires to make their move. She wasn't disappointed. Two of them ran towards her while the third one tried luck on the human.

Buffy smiled as they came towards her. She punched them both with a backhand punch sending them to the floor. She pulled her stake and dusted one before he had a chance to get up. The other one grabbed Buffy´s foot but it did not budge. Buffy just smiled at his pathetic attempt. She kicked him in the face. The vamp growled in pain for a while before he was dusted. Buffy turned around and saw that Xander was not letting her down. The vamp was beating down on him like an old sack of potatoes. Buffy just staked the vamp in the back and looked at Xander with a smile.

Xander lifted his right index finger. "One day", he said. "I am going to be big. One day these guys will be looking for me in order to cut my throat instead of just using me as a punching bag".

"I am sure you will", Buffy said as she helped him stand up.

"No really", Xander said as he walked besides Buffy to the fresh grave. "These guys will be sorry they let me go so many times".

All of the sudden the vampire they were waiting crawled out. Buffy just shook her head in disapproval. Before the vamp had any idea what he was, he was dusted.

*****

Wiley's place was packed that very same night. Nobody knew exactly why. The old bar just worked that way. Demons from every breed were there. Monsters only imaginable in nightmares. Most of them tried to pass unnoticed. Others were scandalous in their own ways. Wiley did a fabulous job in keeping the place decent. Than, abruptly, the room went quiet. All demons looked up and felt a certain static in the place. The ceiling turned gray with clouds. Lightning and thunder were appreciated in the middle of the room. A gust of wind blew everybody from their places. The tables and chairs crashed against the walls just as a white light opened in the center of the ceiling. A scream of agony and than flat thud echoed through the room. Than…silence. In the middle of the room laid a strange being. He was dressed in a gray suit. It seemed expensive to some of the beings that hanged around there. The new comer stood up and looked around the place. Wiley's clients looked at him closely. He seemed human. Still, the felling of dead surrounded him. A large, fresh and horizontal wound crossed his entire chest. In obvious pain, the being touched it. The sound of gripping flesh reached the demon's ears. Two more wounds similar to the first, adorned both of the beings cheeks.

"Bitch!!", the demon screamed looking up to the ceiling. "I am going to cut your heart out with a spoon!!".

A vampire approached him carefully. "Who the hell are you?", the inexperienced demon said.

The newcomer looked at him as if he were fresh meat. "You will soon find out", the humanoid said as he made a grab for the vamps neck just as his face turned into his true demonic features. The new vampire pulled hard decapitating the foul demon in front of him. The new vampire looked around. "Anybody else?", he asked. No one else moved. Some assumed he was not worth it. Others just turned back to their drinks in fear.

Wiley cleared some of the glass that was broken during the commotion. A new player is in town, he thought to himself. That meant the slayer would be on top of him in no time. "I hate this job", he murmured to himself.

*****

The security guard roamed the Sunnydale mall like a ghost in Halloween. Quiet scandalous. He smashed his nightstick around the walls making a strong taping noise. He was in charge here. He was god of all that crawled the walls of the building late at night. He smiled at his superiority. He than heard a clash of thunder. He looked back and saw strange gray clouds form near the staircase. Lightning flashed. The thunder clapped through the closed space. A bright white circle formed in the middle of the clouds. It seemed like a hole in the sky. Than, a black heap fell right to the floor. As soon as that happened, the clouds disappeared. The guard looked at the scene he now had in his hands. He slowly approached the moving black mass in front of him. Unexpectedly, it moved. The guard jumped back in fear and waited. A small groan escaped the being that just arrived. The guard realized it was human and jumped at the chance. He approached the being rapidly.

"Are you ok?", he asked. He than saw the most beautiful blue eyes he could ever admire. They belonged to this small blonde girl that has just arrived from what seemed the heavens. He helped the young female to her feet. "Are you ok?", he asked again not looking away from those eyes. They seemed to be filled with fear.

"What date is this?", the girl demanded.

The guard looked confused. "It is August 16th"", he mumbled as he truly admired the girl in front of him. She seemed to be eighteen years old. She wore a black leather trench coat that reached her ankles. A white blouse and black leather pants covered her body. She seemed to be 5"6. He guessed she was shorter because of the pumped black boots she wore. Her hair reached the middle of her back.

"What year?!", the girl asked in desperation. The sound of breaking glass interrupted the scene. A scream of pain followed. Forgetting the girl, the guard rushed towards the scene. The girl groaned in pain as she held her shoulder. It is dislocated she thought to herself.

The security guard meanwhile reached the crime scene. Three disfigured men were attacking his partner. The guard pulled out his gun just as one of them took notice in him.

"Another one", vamp one said. "I guess we are going to leave this place with a meal to go".

The other vamps laughed at the stupid joke when they noticed a blonde girl walk towards them. Their smirks melted down as fear crept up to them. That was until the girl showed herself into the light. She held her right shoulder with her left hand. Her hair was in a mess. She seemed to have been in a fight. The best of all, she was not the blonde slayer they feared.

"What do we have here?", vamp one said as she approached the girl. "It seems to be golden haired girl".

The girl smiled as he approached. Wait, she thought to herself. Just as the vamp reached her, she lashed out at him with her left fist. The vamp staggered back. The girl closed up on him just as the second one jumped in. The blonde girl seeing this tucked her injured arm out of the way. The vampire swung at her face. The girl ducked and swept the feet from him. She than lifted her leg and stomped the vampires chest. The vamp yowled in pain. The girl smiled as she extended her left arm. A wooden stake popped out from the sleeve. The remaining vamps just watched helpless as she staked their comrade.

"Who the hell are you", vamp two asked.

The blonde girl just ran up to him with amazing speed. The vampire swung to punches at her witch she dodged easily. She than staked him without an effort. The girl smiled at herself. Two vampires with the same stake. All of the sudden, the last vampire grabbed her arm. He pulled the stake from her sleeve hard. It did not budge. Failing at that he backhand punched the girl on the face. The attack caught the girl totally by surprise as the stars covered her entire vision. The demon than kneed her in the stomach finishing the combination with a pulverizing uppercut on the jaw. The girl backed up to the wall, just as the vampire fired a rock solid punch straight to her face. Her head snapped back hitting the wall with the back of her head. She crumpled to the floor. The vampire turned around and looked at the two security guards near him. "What the hell was that?", he asked them. The sound of metal against metal made him turn his attention back on the blonde girl behind him. He turned and saw the girl holding a large sword with her left hand.

The girl looked at her prey evilly. He had attacked her while she was not on her 100 percent condition. She guessed that the last thing that crossed his mind was where she had gotten that sword. Maybe she should've told him before she decapitated him with one solid blow on the neck. She fell on one knee and started to breathe again. She hadn't noticed she had been holding her breath. "Where were we?", she asked the guard she had first met.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The streets of Sunnydale are always gloomy during the night and very early in the morning. That was why except on holydays, the streets were desolated. Giles house was in a good neighborhood. Quiet as all of the rest. Peaceful. And of course, very dead. A soft and slow taping sound was heard near the house. Someone approached the ex-watcher's house.

"My mom is going to kill me", the blonde girl said to herself as she looked at the house. History lessons were worth the time she had spent instead of going out on dates and killing vampires. She looked up to the house and closed her eyes. She could remember what her first mother had said. She was only five years old. Still, the comment had made sense.

*****

The five-year-old blonde girl looked around. She had misplaced her small tennis shoe. Of course, anything could be misplaced in her room. It was infinite white space. She looked under her small bed when all of the sudden, a white light emerged in front of her. As soon as it appeared, it disappeared. The girl had seen that so many times, it was like a normal part of her young life. What she did not expect was to see her young brunette mentor. A really smart young woman. She seemed to know a lot of stuff from the past. She was dressed in a long flowered yellow skirt and white blouse.

"Ready for class", the girl said.

The five year old turned her back and started looking for her shoe again. "I can't find my shoe", she complained. "And it is not time for class. Why are you here?". The newcomer's lower lip trembled a bit. The infant feared the worst. "Mary", the girl called. "What's wrong?"

"You better sit down Kat", Mary said.

Kat sat down on her bed as Mary joined her. "You know me since when?", Mary asked the young girl.

"All my life", the infant answered.

"Listen to me carefully", Mary said. "I have been called to do something. I have talked to those strange people you hate, and they said it is an obligation".

"You are going to see my mom and dad?", the little girl asked

"Yes", Mary answered. "I am going to see them. When this thing is over, you will join them".

"I will finally meet them", Kat said with dread in her voice. "What if I am not what they expect? What if they don't love me like you do? What if they just don't accept me".

Mary smiled as she hugged the little being. "Your dad is aware of you being with me. He can't wait to meet you".

"What about my mom?", Kat asked cleaning the tears from her eyes. "Does she know about me?"

"She will love you", Mary said. "Just like I have loved you".

"What about you?", Kat asked. "Will I ever see you again".

Mary smiled a sad smile at the question. "Not every day", Mary said trying to hold back the tears. "But I will visit you regularly and we will always be linked".

"Promise", Kat said.

"I promise", Mary said.

*****

Kat looked at the gloomy house. She assumed that it was almost three in the morning. All of the sudden a wave of dizziness reached her. "Wow", she mumbled. The pain in her shoulder suddenly increased as well as the one on her head. "jet lag", she said as she approached the house.

*****

Buffy woke with a start. The sound at the door was deafening. She looked at Xander who was startled just as she was when she heard the noise. She got up from the couch and slowly walked towards the door. She heard that Giles's had also been woken. As the blonde slayer reached the knob, she took one last look at her friend. He had a large stake in his hand.

*****

The door in front of Kat opened. She looked inside as she smiled nervously. She saw in front of her the slayer of this time. Behind her stood…well, somebody that was really close to her. It was weird seeing him without the gray streak of hair on the right side of his head. Kat turned her attention back to Buffy. "I am here", she said weakly before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her vision went black.

*****

Buffy caught the young girl in her arms as she toppled over. She slowly carried her towards the couch. "Close the door", the slayer called to Xander.

As Buffy laid the girl on the sofa, Giles appeared. "What happened?", he asked trying to clear his eyes.

Xander slowly told him everything he needed to know while Buffy looked at the girl. For some strange reason, she felt connected. She felt as if the girl was part of her. Buffy slowly stroked her hair. She than abruptly stopped and lifted her up to remove the large black coat that covered her. The garment was really heavy. Buffy examined it for a moment. Both sleeves were hard as metal. Still, they were quiet flexible. The back of the coat was hard too. Buffy was about to find out what made it so hard, when a hand stopped her. She looked down at the girl in front of her. Buffy could not believe it. She had the most beautiful blues eyes she had ever seen. "The answers are coming", she said. "Just let me recover and I will tell you everything". Saying that, the girl curled up on the couch and fell a sleep. Buffy put the coat down and turned towards her friend. She smiled at them signaling it was ok. Xander and Giles motioned her to come to them. Buffy started to get up, when something caught her eye. In each of the girl's wrists was small bracelet. Buffy looked at them closely. She recognized them. There was only one other being in the world that had a similar pair. Angel.

*****

Near Sunnydale limits, several abandoned warehouses stood in severed conditions. They were old and forgotten by the sanitary department. Maybe because odd incidents happened on every inspection. Due to this situation the old buildings made perfect places for vampire nests. Specially, the ones with bordered up windows, preventing the harsh sunlight to come streaming through. If one were to look carefully, you could see the undead penetrating the buildings. Inside, a group of immortals were reunited. They were about twelve to fifteen of savages, all discussing the presence of a new kind of demon.

"He destroyed one of his kind in less than second", one said, snapping his fingers. "This guy is our enemy. Just like Angelus".

"Do not think so", another said. "I felt no humanity in him. He is evil".

"Than why?", a third asked. "All I know is that if he killed one of our own, he deserves to die".

The other vampires nodded their heads in sign of agreement. Abruptly, a young and sweet female voice was heard through the building. "You demons are pathetic", the voice said from the darkness. All vampires turned to where the voice came from. They all saw in all a young girl. She must have been twenty years old when she was turned. Her hair was dead black, reaching her waist. She was dressed in a long white dress that reached the floor. All that were in the room looked at her in adoration. "When you meet someone this powerful, you do not try to kill him. You try to use him".

"Use me how?", a deep voice asked from the darkness.

The vampire in white walked to the center of the room. "I am pleased of you joining us", she said. "Please… come forth". The evil vampire emerged from the darkness. Dark clothes covered his entire being. He looked at all demons with murder in his eyes. The female vampire took a close look at the newcomer. "My name is Athena", she said as she bent down holding the sides of her dress. "I lead this pack. I am honored of your presence".

The vampire smiled as he admired the girl's attitude. "You are well educated", he said as he kissed her hand. "My name is Galgamesh".

"You are new in town?", Athena asked. "Just like my pack and I. We haven't had time to make are existence known to the slayer".

"That is why I am here", the vampire said. "I am here to kill her".

Athena smiled. "We have a lot to talk about" she said motioning the killer to take a seat.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Buffy looked at her watch. It was almost eight thirty and the girl slept peacefully on the couch. She looked outside the watcher's home and admired the sun. Something was up. Something was bothering. She felt it inside her. All of the sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Xander with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Are you sure she is not dangerous?", he asked.

Buffy grabbed the cup in his hand. "She is not", Buffy said. "It is like this feeling inside of me".

"Well", Xander said. "Hope your instincts don't disappoint us now. Because if they do, I will go right outside and get us another slayer".

All of the sudden a beeping sound filled the living room. They turned around and saw that the girl had woken up to that sound, which came from her watch. Kat looked at both friends near the window. "Morning", she said as she stood up. Her shoulder still hurt from the previous battles she had to face. The young blonde girl walked towards the nearest wall. She placed her left hand on the wall. After that, with a swift move she slammed her right shoulder back into place. The powerful snap made Buffy and Xander jump on their places. They silently watched the girl as she grabbed her coat and took out a small bottle. She than headed to the kitchen. For a perfect stranger, she had well orientation around the house. The girl turned to them as she drank a glass of water right after swallowing a couple of pills. "My vitamins", she said flatly. She than made her way to the cupboards. She pulled out a tall glass from it. She looked at it with admiration. "I cannot believe it has lasted this long", she said out loud as she opened the fridge. By this time, Giles had entered the room. He looked at Buffy and Xander for an explanation. They both shrugged. The older man looked at his kitchen. The blue-eyed girl was now gulping down a glass of orange juice. She than placed it in the sink and looked at the by standers. She smiled. "My mother always taught me that when you are in another person's house, and you have slept in it, you never leave without making them breakfast", she said as she pulled out a frying pan out. "So, I will make breakfast for you guys".

Buffy approached the girl slowly. Kat looked at the blonde slayer. "I assume you want an explanation now", the girl said. "Ok. But you have to be seated". Xander hearing this rapidly pulled a chair and sat on it. Buffy just crossed her arms and waited while the girl pulled out some eggs, an eggbeater and a bowl. "My name is Katarina", the young girl said. "I am a vampire slayer".

Giles was about to say something when Buffy interrupted him. "You are not from around here are you?", Buffy asked. "You come from a distant place".

"I come from Sunnydale", the girl said. "Eighteen years from now".

"You are from the future?", Buffy asked not surprised by the fact.

"It isn't that unbelievable", Kat said. "You have done time travel. You do the math of what is possible and what is not".

Buffy thought for a moment. She remembered now. The time where she met herself as a powerful sorcerer sent her two years into the future ("No Time Like the Present by Joseph B). She looked at the girl who was now beating the eggs in the bowl.

"Why are you here?", Giles asked removing his eye glasses.

Katarina thought for a moment. She had to choose her words well. "I am here to help Buffy with a vampire", she said.

"A vampire?", Buffy asked. She could not believe it. She had so much trouble with vampires this year. No demons.

"Yes", Kat answered. "I had heard he had a plan. He wanted to go back into the past to destroy you so that the future didn't seem as bright as it is now. He didn't count on me falling all over his forces. I destroyed some of his followers, but I was to late. He had already entered the portal to come to this time. So…".

"You followed him", Giles concluded.

"You could say that", Kat said as she added some flour to the mix. "I kind of did that, without telling my parents or my watcher. They are going to be really upset".

"How do you go back?", Buffy asked.

"That's easy", Kat said. "All I need are some ingredients and two more witches, which I am sure I can find in this time".

"Wait a second", Xander interrupted. "You said that you are here to protect Buffy. That sounds like Terminator to me. How bad is the future?".

"Can't tell you", Kat said as she placed some of the mix in the frying pan. "You cannot know much of your future".

Giles knew she was right. Still, the curiosity was too much. Knowing about the future could be rather helpful in these situations.

Kat smiled as she poured the mix. "I guess it wouldn't hurt if you knew a bit o what is to come", she said.

Giles looked dumbfounded. Had the girl read his thoughts? He couldn't ponder long, because the words that came put of the girl's mouth left him in an odd sensation he had never even dreamt in being before.

"You guys are fighting something that cannot be defeated", Kat started as she flipped the hot cakes on the pan.. "Evil. You are all humans in more ways than one. You die, while evil flourishes. There is no stopping that. It is enough for Man to fight Man, but to fight the incomprehensible. That is another thing".

"So what happens?", Buffy asked.

"In five years from now, you will face the ultimate challenge". Kat said as she pulled out some strawberries from the fridge. "You have stopped many prophecies to from coming to be. This one cannot be stopped. It is impossible".

"Nothing is unstoppable", Buffy said.

"Sorry", Kat answered back. "In five years you will face what you will call _The Ultimate Apocalypse. _The battle for the control of this world takes place in New York City. Since I come from the future, I can safely say that you guys win".

Buffy and Xander smiled at each other. They weren't surprised. Giles on the other hand looked troubled. "What if we can't fulfill what you just said now that we know about it?". The ex-watcher asked.

"Negative much", Katarina and Buffy said at the same time. Xander took note of that and looked at them strangely. "Trust me", Katarina said. "You do what you have always done, you will be fine".

Buffy smiled at the girl. "She knows what she s talking about?", Buffy said.

"How do you know she is not an evil slayer?", Giles asked.

"It's a feeling", Buffy and Katarina said at the same time again. Giles caught the phenomena this time. Something was not right.

"Anyways", Katarina continued on. "After the apocalypse, no demons dares enter the hell-mouth. Few here and there, but no biggies. That is when Galgamesh appears. He was the last creation of Nemo, or Badblood as you all know him, and he was loyal follower to the master. A vicious killer. I have had to deal with him several times. He is not as powerful as his creator, but quiet strong. He is the last opposing evil force of Sunnydale".

"Did he have a chance to fight our Buffster?", Xander said as he patted Buffy on the shoulder. "Because if he hasn't, he will receive a royal ass beating".

Kat smiled at the expression. She placed some of the hot cakes on different plates and looked at the to be watcher. "What do you think?", Kat asked. "Buffy utterly destroyed him. The problem is that, he always came back stronger and stronger. One day Buffy contacted most of the people she knew and hunted him down. We all took turns in turning him into a bloody pulp. Me included. That is when we decided not to kill him. Let him live with the shame and humiliation".

"He has been looking for some payback since", Buffy concluded.

"Right", Kat said. "He found a way to become stronger than before. That is why I volunteered to make him my responsibility. That is why I am here. I swore to you and to all that surrounded us that in order for him to kill you, he had to kill me first".

"I am flattered", Buffy said.

"That is what you say now", Kat said as she adorned the plates with strawberries. "It took a while for me to convince you. Than my aunts and uncles came, my grandfather, my dad and finally my watcher convinced you to retire and let me do the stuff".

"You mean I pass the age of 25", Buffy said.

"I guess you do", Kat said as she placed each plate in front of the three people in front of her. "Eat up".

Buffy, Xander and Giles were so busy listening to the story, they did not realize the girl had served them breakfast. A plate with three hot cakes each. Strawberries and maple syrup adorned the top. The girl had also found the time to serve them orange juice. "Why thank you", Giles said as he took a seat in front of his plate.

Kat smiled. "Can I use your shower?", she asked politely.

Giles looked at Buffy and Xander. "Sure", he said. "I will show you where the…"

"No need", Kat said as she exited the room. "I know my way around the house".


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Buffy looked at her plate. She couldn't believe it. It was empty. "The girl can manage herself around the kitchen", Buffy commented.

"I like her", Xander said as he looked up to the ceiling. "To bad I can't marry her".

"Buffy?", Giles asked as he picked up the plates. "Did you notice something peculiar in the girl?"

Buffy looked up the watcher. "What do you mean?", Buffy asked.

"You said you felt you could trust the girl because of a feeling inside", Giles said. "Can you find the words to describe that feeling?"

Buffy thought for a moment. The feeling. That strange sensation deep down in her heart. It was the same one in the dream. That warmth that was present. The understanding. She had hung around with other slayers. The feeling that usually popped out was that of friendship and solidarity. This was different. When the girl laid helpless on the couch all she wanted to do was stroke her hair. Care for her. Watch over her. "I can't", Buffy said. "All I know is that I know we can trust her".

*****

Kat looked at the warm water falling over her. She moved her hair back and closed her eyes. She has to know, Kat thought to herself. She could hear them arguing down stairs. They were talking softly, but she could hear them.

"I am never wrong about things like this", Buffy said. "I know we can trust her".

"All I am saying is not to go trusting the first stranger that enters our lives", Giles said. "Demons can take advantage of that".

Kat smiled. This wasn't going to be easy she thought to herself.

*****

"What do you expect?", the man said. "When you have been betrayed by a friend. When you live in a constant battle against evil. Life is like that sweetheart. I thank the heavens you do not have to go through that".

The blonde six year old looked at his father. His hand moved swiftly across the board. The colors were taking solid shape now. The girl stood still and looked on. She couldn't believe her true father had gotten so attached to her in so little time. The artist was all she expected and more. Black hair, dark brown eyes, and serious mouth. It was hard to pull out a smile of the man. "What about Mary", Kat asked. "She convinced all that she and Nikon were part of the good guys".

The older man looked up from the painting. "Mary hasn't told you the story correctly", he said. "She had to go through hell and back to convince them. Not even Nikon knows what she told them".

"But look at them now", Kat said. "They are really close friends.

The man stopped painting and headed towards his young daughter. "Kat", he said as he took a seat next to the small girl. "There comes a time in your life, when you believe you have it all figured out, but unexpectedly something else pops up. That is when uncertainty comes to play. You are confused, and you have to deal with the present situation than and there. The first thing you do is appeal to your human instincts. Base yourself on previous experiences. What do you think would happen if after the Faith thing, another slayer shows up. What would you do?"

The girl shrugged. "What could I do?".

"First of all, you would doubt in the trust. Remember, most people have real trouble letting go of the past. I am living proof of that".

"Talking about me", a female voice said.

"Faith", Kat said as she ran up to the rouge slayer. She hugged the gothic looking girl around the waist.

"I missed you too kid", Faith said. She than looked at the tall man in front of her. "Around ten?", she asked.

"Ok", the man said. "But be careful".

*****

Kat got out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror. "I guess I have to go through hell", she said to herself. She slowly dried her black hair as she thought of a way to convince them. All of the sudden, there was a knock on the door. "In a minute", the young slayer said as she rapidly got dressed. She opened the door and Xander stood on the doorway. He looked at her in surprise. "What?", she asked. "I got soap in my face?".

"Your hair.", he said. "It was blonde".

"Oh", Kat said. "That happens a lot".

"Um…", Xander started. "We are going out"

"Cool", Kat said. "Can I come?"


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"What do you mean your hair changes color from time to time?", Buffy asked.

"You are the one to talk", Kat retorted back. "Let me see. How many tones of blonde can there be?"

Buffy gasped. She than slumped back into the front seat of the car. Giles just looked at her disapprovingly.

"I always wanted to say that", Kat said to Xander who sat next to her.

"Ok", Xander said. "You have talked about us beating the many evils and living in a perfect world. Now let us move to more important things. What happens to me?"

"Xander…", Giles started.

"It's ok", Kat said. "I supposed Xander here should learn that he is the most sought out human after the slayers".

"Really?", Xander said with a smile.

"Slayers?", Buffy asked.

"With the New Watchers Council and all, we need a hand", Kat said.

The car abruptly stopped. "What?!", Giles exclaimed.

Kat looked at all staring back at her. "Ooops", she said softly. "Um… that… you weren't suppose to know".

"Explain yourself", Giles said.

"Ok", Kat said. "But of course you cannot do anything about it. Remember that. To end Apocalypse, you all, and I mean all head to NY, to pull of the deed. Meanwhile evil strikes London, destroying the watchers council"

"What happens afterwards?", Giles asks.

"I though you were doubtful about knowing to much about your future", Kat said. Giles was taken back by the answer. She was right. That was until she smiled at him. "It is ok", she said. "You have all demonstrated it cannot be changed. After the Apocalypse the sole survivors create a New Watcher's Council here. That is the new reformed council".

"How reformed?", Buffy asks.

"What would you change if you were in charge?", asked Kat.

Buffy thought for a moment. The Watcher's Council had always been a pain. Still, she had never thought in changing anything about it. She looked at Giles who was waiting for answer. "What?", Buffy asked. "I have no idea".

"Anyways", Kat said. "One of the things changed is that, a slayers period is conformed of 15 years in service".

"That is a pretty chunck of your life", Xander said.

"And", Kat continued. "The slayers start at the age of 15".

"Still", Buffy said. "Why slayers? It has always been one".

"To keep it safe", Kat said. "I am the last lone slayer".

"Which means?", Buffy asked.

"After her period is over, the council will activate a small number of the girls with the birthright", Giles concluded.

"What?", Buffy asked.

"And you people say you know nothing", Kat said.

"When I got used of becoming your watcher", Giles told Buffy. "I had the idea of activating all the girls with the birthright at the same time. Take all to the center of the problem, and not destroy their lives like others have".

"What is this birth right", Xander asked.

"During a certain time", Giles explained. "Few girls are born with slayer capacity. For some strange reason, only one is picked. When _the chosen one_ dies, one of the others replaces her".

"That is no more", Kat said. "Thank god you put that idea in the suggestions box".

"Ok", Xander said. "We still haven't reached my part".

*****

"So", Galgamesh concluded. "If she dies now, nothing of that will happen".

All the vampires looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Athena smiled at him. "All I believe is that the slayer must die", she said. "How do you plan to succeed where others have failed".

"I have learned much of the slayers", the evil demon said. "Other vampires have failed because of the honor they have. Having the key of the slayer's destruction and not using it has been our downfall".

"Why?", one asked. "Why would we do that".

"Because smart vampires only want one thing of the slayer", Galgamesh answered. "Their blood. There has been and idea so old as this world, that involves the destruction of the slayer. The great vampire minds have known this all along".

"Why haven't they used this method", Athena asked.

"Because the method poisons the blood of the slayer", Galgamesh said. "It does not make it pure as we all desire it. The old vampires know the power of the blood. Because of this greed, they haven't used the method".

"Which is?", Athena asked.

Galgamesh smiled at the question. His smile grew as he answered the question. "The right of passage".

*****

"The right of passage", Faith said as she looked at the dark night. "I loved it".

"You went through it?", the young blonde six year old asked as she looked at the fresh graves.

"Hell yeah", Faith said. "They wanted to put it the reformed way, but I insisted in going through exactly what your mom went through".

"What happens exactly?", Kat asked.

"Well", Faith started. "When you turn 18, you take a small pill. It puts you in a weakened state for a while. Than, you are locked inside a house with a vampire. The cool part is how finding out how to kill him".

"Why would any slayer want to go through that?", Kat asked.

"Would you want to do it?", Faith asked. Kat shook her head. Just the thought of it would give her nightmares that night. "It is ok to say no", Faith continued. "Now, before you endure it, you will be asked if you want to go through it or not".

"I will say no", Kat said.

"Cool", Faith said. All of the sudden two vampires appeared in front of them. Faith only smiled. "The new or old fashioned way?", she asked.

"The old", Kat answered. "I have seen the new to many times now".

"Take a close look now", Faith said. "I ain't doing it again". After saying that, the brunette handed a small stake to the young girl. "Just in case", she said. She than stood in front of the demons. "Let us see if we remember. Ah yes". Saying this, the trained slayer smashed one of the vampire's kneecaps with a rapid kick. With the same leg, she kicked the other creature in the face snapping his head back.

Kat watched the action with curiosity. I could do that, she thought to herself as she sat on top of a large tombstone. Faith meanwhile, grabbed one of the vampire's arms and threw him against a tree. The vampire gasped for breath. It didn't do him any good, because what he felt next was a wooden object being rammed through his back. Faith turned back and smiled at the child. She than, slowly walked to the remaining demon. She picked him up and kneed him in the face. She than punched him on the chest, following the blow with an uppercut.

Kat smiled at the control the brunette had over the situation. All of the sudden, she heard a crumpling sound. She looked down and saw a vampire coming out of the grave. The young girl tensed and tightened her grip on her stake. The creature hadn't realized she was there. He just steeped out and looked at the violence in front of him. Than dust. Faith smiled at her deed and looked back at the little girl. Her smile faded though when she saw the vampire. "Um…", Faith started. The girl did not have a chance to finish the sentence, when the vampire screamed in pain and turned to ashes. As the dust cleared she saw little Kat trembling from what she had just done. Faith smiled warmly as she approached the young girl. She slowly stroke her head. "It is ok", Faith said. "Remember. Only demons. Not humans".


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Where are we?", Kat asked her companions as she looked at the old building in front of them.

"A vampire nest", Buffy answered. "These guys have been serious stuff. Yet, they always seem to allude me".

"But today", Xander said. "The buffster will kick some undead butt. Right?".

"Right", Buffy answered seriously. "There is the entrance. I assume there is one from above".

"I will go alone", Kat said. "I bet you are used to working with your friends here. I will come from above".

Buffy was about to protest, but she contained herself. If this girl was going to stab her in the back, this would be the best time to do it. Going into a nest with somebody, which can only be semi-trusted, wasn't such a hot idea. Still, if she was right, the timing was perfect to proof her theory. "Ok", Buffy said. "Take the entrance from above. The fall is only a couple feet".

"I can manage", Kat said with a smile. Than, the younger slayer headed towards the building.

*****

Buffy led the way into the warehouse. Xander followed close behind. "Can Giles pull this off?", he whispered.

"I hope so", Buffy said. "If not, all our hopes will be on Kat".

Slowly, the two friends approached what would be the center of the building. Eight vampires slept in the center. Above them, a blacked out window protected them from the harsh sunlight. Buffy looked at her side. The wall looked weak on the left. That is where the car should come in through. Buffy finally focused her attention on the ceiling. "Now", Buffy whispered.

As the words left her lips, the window above shattered in a million pieces. The sunlight streamed in as the young slayer entered. Her black coat streamed out as wings belonging to a dark angel. As the window broke, the side of the building exploded. Sunlight streamed from orifice created by Giles's jalopy. That was all it needed. The vampires stood up surprised by the sudden hostility. They retreated to the shadows hiding from the unhealthy sunlight.

Buffy emerged from her hiding spot and grabbed one of the bloodsuckers. She turned him around and fired a right hand punch. The vamp's head snapped back with the blow, making him stagger a few steps back. The experienced slayer looked behind her and hit another monster with a devastating sidekick. Buffy finally grabbed both of them by the scruff of the neck. She smashed their heads together and threw them at the light. The vampires screamed in pain as the sun dug deep down into their skin. Smoke started to surround them as they searched for the dark shadow's safety. But it was to late. They combusted into flames. Their friends watched in fear as the two beings turned to ashes.

Xander, meanwhile, slowly revealed himself. He had a large crucifix in his hand. He than noticed one vampire charging at him. Xander raised the crucifix and touched the demons chest with it. A sizzling sound was heard. Xander punched him once across the face, but the vampire just absorbed the blow. Xander panicked at that moment. The vampire just toppled over him and started punching him all over. The young human just grunted at everything the demon had to offer. The demon stopped his assault as he heard a soft clinging sound. He turned and saw a dark haired girl in front of him. A large sword was held in both of her hands. She smiled as she swung viciously. The vampire's head bounced a few times before it turned to dust. Xander looked in awe at the girl. The brunette smiled at him and turned her attention on the others. Buffy was easily controlling three vampires at the same time. Meanwhile two approached her rapidly. Kat stood her ground until they were almost upon her. With a swift move, she decapitated both with one blow. Just as they turned to dust, the young girl saw Buffy´s opponents hit the sun lit floor.

Buffy slowly cleaned herself up. She looked at her watch. She couldn't believe it. She had cleared the nest in less than a minute. She than looked at the girl. She was surprised. She was sure the brunette had a sword in her hand. "Where is your weapon?", Buffy asked.

"My sword", Kat answered. "It is in the back of my coat".

"Where?", Buffy asked.

Kat slowly reached for the back of her head. She slowly pulled out the long blade. Buffy looked at it. She recognized the marksmanship. It was so familiar in her head. "Where did you get it?", Buffy asked.

"Oh", Kat said sadly. "It was gift".

Buffy examined the sword carefully. It was a katana. It looked like as if it was really old. From ancient times. The handle was adorned with small diamonds. A large ruby was placed on superior part. "It is gorgeous", Buffy said.

"If I am not mistaken", Kat said. "Your exact words were. Take good care of it. Power runs through it like electricity. As long as it accompanies you, nothing will harm you".

"I gave it to you?", Buffy asked.

"No", Kat answered. "But you were close to the person".

*****

Kat looked at her surroundings. She was in a grave yard. The ambiance of the dream was heavy this time alone. A dark being approached her. It was the immortal. The one that never dies. His white long hair reached his shoulders. His long trench coat reached his knees. Kat looked at him adoringly as she hugged him tightly. "I am so glad you are here", the girl said.

"I know", the immortal said. "I came to tell you something".

"Is it bad?", Kat asked.

"Not at all", the being said. "It is to give you something".

"What?", Kat asked. "Something to remind me that you will never leave my side".

"Something like that", the man said. "It is in my resting place. I hope that my servant fulfilled his final task. It is yours. My final symbol of love to you".

*****

"You wouldn't have liked me to date Steven right", Kat asked as she slowly stirred the gravy.

The blonde woman looked at her daughter. "Honest answer", she asked. Kat nodded at the question. "No", the woman said. "You would have gone the same difficulties I went trough when I was your age".

"But at least, you married your soul mate", Kat said. "I watched mine get his head taken off by a demon with monstrous proportions".

The older woman looked warmly at her daughter. "I am sorry", she said. "I am also sorry to say that I have never gone through that".

"I am coping", Kat said softly. "I just hope that I earn something just like you did".

"You do a pretty good job", the woman said. "Not as well as I do, but good enough".

Kat frowned at her mother. "Your old", the younger girl defied. "I could take you in less than a minute".

The older woman smiled. "One day", she said. "When I am not cooking or busy with people's problems, I will take that challenge"

"You better", Kat said as she looked at her watch. "Gotta go. I have a date".

"I want you home at 11", the older woman said. "It is a school night".

*****

It was almost eleven. Kat put the shovel on the side and looked at the coffin. She slowly pulled the lid and looked inside. Her lover laid still. It seemed as though his previous immortality had preserved his body. It was not decomposed after 12 years. She looked to the left. His katana was glued in his left hand. To the right of the body a large piece of white cloth covered a long artifact. She slowly uncovered the weapon. A beautiful sword was revealed. Kat withheld herself from sobbing as she glanced at a note attached to the precious gift.

"My love

If you are reading this, it is because I did not survive the furious battle and you and your mom stopped the event. I am pretty sure I fought good. I learned so much from you. That is why I left you this. It is my legacy. I am pretty sure I was killed by a demon. That means my quickening was wasted. That is an error. Thanks to Willow, I was able to put all my energy into this sword. My quickening lives on. My soul lives on. I will always be with you. I will always treasure my love that lived through time. Please…do not tell me how I die. I rather face my fate head on. Do not read this and think this the end. Think of it as the beginning. You will find my love letters on my right hand. Read them. I am a true believer that our love will defeat everything there is to defeat. Including death. I love you. Remember that. That is all that matters. Take care my darling. I will always treasure you in my heart.

Love

Steven."

Kat slowly got out of the grave and looked at the sword. She hugged it tightly. She placed the package on her jacket pocket and hurried on home.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Do you date a lot", Buffy asked the girl.

Kat looked at the current slayer and bit her lip. "Yes", the girl answered. "I am allowed to date".

"Interesting", Buffy said as she looked at Giles. The older man was about to protest, but contained himself. "Who have been the lucky guys?", Buffy asked.

"Some high school kids", Kat said avoiding total eye contact. "Nothing serious".

"Better be careful with that", Buffy said. "Slayers seem to have problems in that department".

Kat flinched at the comment. The memory of her lover entered her mind now. Easy the girl said to herself. Let us not make a scene.

*****

"The slayer took out double J's clan", a vampire exclaimed.

Athena stood from her resting place. "J is gone", she said. A touch of sorrow grasped her voice at that moment. Galgamesh stayed silent through the news. Another vampire hitting the dust was not of concern. "How many?", Athena asked.

"All of them", the vampire answered. "She had friend. A new one. I have never seen her before. She is carrying a large sword".

Galgamesh stood up at the comment. "Was she tall as Buffy?", he asked.

"You could say that", the vampire said.

"I can't believe it", Galgamesh said. "I have a chance to kill to birds with one stone".

"Is that the girl that…", Athena started.

"Yes", the evil demon said. "What ever you do, that girl is mine".

"So we do it tonight?", Athena asked.

"Yes", Galgamesh answered. "We will attack in numbers. That club she hangs out".

"She is in college", a vampire said. "We are not so sure anymore".

"Trust me", Galgamesh said. "She will be there".

*****

Kat looked at the stones in front of her. She saw different colors. She was being sucked into a portal. She looked somewhere else.

"Concentrate", Xander ordered.

"I was", Kat said. "It got scary".

"I bet", Xander said as he jotted down something on a pad.

"What are you doing?", Kat asked.

"What I always do", Xander said as he pointed at the rocks. "Focus".

"You are so boring", Kat said.

"So what else is new", Xander said.

"You should go out", Kat said. "Enjoy the sunlight. You do not get your daily portion of fresh air these days".

"I have been busy", Xander said. "Your stuff. Family stuff. Friends stuff. Slayer stuff. You know. Stuff"

"I bet", Kat said. "So, you found the other potential candidates".

"Two", Xander said as he kept on pointing at the rocks. "One is somewhere in Asia. The other one is in France".

"A French slayer", Kat said as she paid attention to the rocks. "Wouldn't that be something". She felt the sucking feeling again. This time she stayed with it. Her instincts suddenly reached their peak. She felt she was more in control. She stopped looking at the rocks and looked at her watcher. "What was that?".

"You felt something didn't you", the older man asked.

"Yes", Kat said. "My senses…".

"We do this once a week", Xander interrupted. "You grade of concentration will increment in a certain number of percentage".

"Which means?", Kat asked.

"You will be in more control now", Xander said. "Your concentration will improve, while your slaying. While you are studying. Your head will be clearer".

"And you figured this out by yourself?", Kat asked with a smile.

"Ouch", Xander said. "Touché. Your dad gave me the idea. And so did Giles"

"Really", Kat said. "And how do you know it is going to work?"

Xander smiled as he pulled out a few books and stacked them up all on the table. "Study", Xander said. "You have a test remember".

Kat groaned at the new task. "I shall kick my foot from living in my mouth", she said as she opened a book.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"I feel tired", Xander said as they entered Giles's place.

"And you didn't receive much damage", Buffy marveled.

"Do I become stronger in the future?", Xander asked the brunette.

"Not stronger", Kat answered. "More reliable. That is another thing". Giles placed the weapons on the desk and headed out the room. Kat looked at him with concern. I guess he still knows nothing she thought to herself.

Buffy looked at the other slayer. "Um…", Buffy started. "I wanted to say that you did good out there. I thought you were the kind that…"

"Would stab you in the back", Kat concluded.

"The thought had entered my mind", Buffy said.

"That's ok", Kat said. "My dad told me something like this always happened".

"Like what?", Buffy asked.

"Long story", Kat said. "Do you have anything else I can wear? I have worn the same outfit two days straight. Not my style".

"I think I have some clothes here", Buffy said. "I have to change too, you know".

"You know something", Kat said. "Now that I think of it, as you guys grow older you never seem to be out of style".

"I'll take that as a complement", Buffy said as she opened her bag. "Thank god there are still two more days before laundry day. I think I have something in your size".

"You do", Kat said. "We are the same size".

"Really", Buffy said.

Xander watched the entire conversation and smiled. He had no doubt about it. The idea of it fascinated him. In more ways than one. Kat was really careful in not mentioning any names. He wondered if Buffy had figured it out. Of course she did, he thought to himself. She is Buffy.

Kat put the outfit Buffy had handed to her in front of herself and looked at Xander. "What do you think".

Xander looked at the girl. Easy boy, he thought to himself as he looked at the girl, the orange skirt and the white top. "I think it looks great", the male stammered.

"Great", Kat said with a smile. "Thanks Buffy. Just put it in my tab".

"Your tab?", Buffy asked.

"Yeah", Kat said. "Of the times I owe you".

"Oh", Buffy said. "Noted".

"I'll just slip this on", Kat started. "And if you don't mind I would like Xander to give me a tour of the town".

Xander gulped and looked at Buffy. This was not good. Buffy returned the look and searched for an answer. "Sure", Buffy said.

"Cool", Kat said.

*****

"You're Buffy´s daughter aren't you", Xander said as they walked the streets of Sunnydale. It was Sunday, so most of the people just enjoyed themselves in the sun. The danger lessened at daylight.

"Isn't it obvious", Kat said as she looked at the store windows. "The way we talk. The way we walk. The way we fight. If anybody hasn't figured it out by now, it means they are short in attention".

"I haven't seen that", Xander said. "I just concluded the thing by the way you guys look at each other".

"Um", Kat said. "Thanks for not saying anything in front of her".

"What?", Xander asked.

"Back at the house", Kat said as she looked at a nearby cemetery.

"You read my thoughts?", Xander asked.

"It is a gift", Kat said. "That is how I know that mom knows all she needs to know"

"She knows you are her daughter", Xander confirmed.

"Not a 100 percent sure", Kat said as she looked at the tall man. "But she is on the right track. And you are not saying anything".

"Ok", Xander said. "I can live with that. Who is your dad?".

Kat laughed out loud. "You couldn't help yourself could you?", Kat said. "You just couldn't".

Xander smiled. "Sorry if my curiosity bugs you", he said. "But if you are going to give me the full thing, it better be complete".

"Ok", Kat said. "I will let out some more information if you accompany me to that cemetery"

"Why?", Xander asked.

"I need to visit an old friend", Kat answered with an evil smile on his face.

*****

"Ok", Xander said. "We are in the middle of the cemetery. It is high noon. No vampire is coming out".

"I know", Kat said as she walked to a mausoleum. "I plan in drawing him out. But a deal is a deal". Xander sat on top of a tombstone and waited. "I am not the type of person that gives out the information", Kat said. "You have to figure it out by yourself". Xander nodded at the comment. "First of all", Kat started. " I was born on August 17. Second, I am almost 18. And last, I come from the year 2018. Now. Fill in the blanks."

For a few seconds Xander looked blank himself. He knew math would be good for something. All he had to do is figure out the numbers. He looked at Kat who was smiling evilly at him.

*****

Spike woke to the sound of voices. He heard Xander outside. The other was unfamiliar. What the hell is this?, he thought to himself. The front suddenly opened. A female figure stood there. Spike had to move back in order to avoid the sunlight from touching his skin. That was all he could do before he floated of the floor. He looked at the newcomer. Her eyes were red as fire. She had her hands in the air. "Time for you to suffer a little", the girl said. The next thing Spike knew, his body smashed itself against the roof of the structure. He screamed in pain as his ribs cracked with the impact. His breath was knocked out of him. He had no time to recover when he was smashed again, harder than the first time. He felt blood curl up in his lips. He tried to scream for help, but nothing came out. The pain was blinding him. He had never felt like that before. He didn't realize it than, but his body changed direction. He was now smashed unto the sides of the structure. His bones cracked in response to the punishment.

Kat smiled at her power. She had Spike at her mercy now. "I am doing this for your own good", the slayer laughed out. "Two slayers were killed by your hand. You will live with that your entire life". She than dropped the undead body and turned her attention outside. Xander was still making numbers. Good she thought to herself. She walked towards the weakened vampire. She stood him up slowly. "I kept my promise", she said to him. Spike looked confused. She couldn't distinguish the girl very well. She looked at her hands. They had a strange white glow. All of the sudden he felt as if he had been punched in the chest. He flew from his original position and smashed himself against the back of the mausoleum. The concrete cracked with the impact. His eyes barely opened to see a white ray leave the girls hand. The blast encrusted him more against the wall. He was about to slip into unconsciousness when he was lifted back to his feet. "There", the girl said. "You try to pull something past the slayer again, I will dust you".

*****

Xander heard screams of pure pain. He stood up and walked towards the entrance. Kat was just coming out. "Done" she said.

"What did you do in there?", Xander asked as he pointed towards the burial chamber.

"Nothing important", the brown haired girl said. "It is a dead issue anyway. Can I see the college now?".

"Why?", Xander asked. "A vampire under the destroyed structure that was the Initiative".

"No silly", Kat said as she put a strand hair behind her ear. "A stranger is waiting for me there".

"Ok", Xander said as they walked out of the cemetery. "Did your hair change color again?".


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Buffy looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She liked what she saw. Her hair tied up in a nice pony tale. A soft purplish top and a brown long skirt covered her entire body. She turned herself to check out her back when she noticed Giles standing there. "Hey", she said.

"If you were wondering…", Giles started. "Kat seems to be one of us".

"I know", Buffy said as she placed her dirty clothes in her bag. "But there is more on your mind".

"What do you mean?", Giles asked crossing his arms.

"Come on", Buffy said. "You just want to scream it out. Something is in the back of your head".

"Well", Giles started. "I do not feel comfortable in knowing what is to come".

"But you wanted to know", Buffy pressed.

"That is not the point", Giles said. "The point is that now, we have to worry about making things come out the way they are suppose to".

"Good", Buffy said touching her chest. "I thought it was something we had never done before. Come on Giles. Relax. We've done things like this before".

Giles grabbed his glasses and started cleaning them. "I just wish I could be so sure as you are".

*****

"It is the middle of August", Kat said. "Why are people in school".

"It is college life", Xander said. "Extra courses. More credit".

"Oh", Kat said with a smile. "Than this is going to be easier than I thought".

"What?", Xander said. "Who are we looking for?"

"You will know when we see him", Kat said as she eyed the students entering and exiting one of the buildings. That is when she saw him. The dark haired man. He was talking to a girl sitting on a bench. "Found him", Kat said as she walked towards him.

"Who?", Xander said looking at the direction the girl was going. "Parker?. You wanted that guy".

"Parker", Kat called. "I have been looking all over for you".

Parker looked at the girl with confused eyes. "Excuse me?", he said.

"I just wanted to tell you that I went to the clinic and the tests came out positive", Kat said. "And since you were the last guy I slept with, I wanted to be frank with you".

Parker panicked as he looked at the girl he had been hitting on. "I guess you guys have got some issues", the girl said as she stood up and left the awkward scene.

"What was that?", Parker asked. "Do I know you?".

"No", Kat said. "Thank god. If you knew me, I would probably kill myself"

"Than…", Parker started.

"That scene", Kat concluded. "That is just one example on how my family failed to teach me true values like forgive and forget or not to do what you wouldn't want to be done on yourself. The other example is this". Finishing the sentence Kat fired a rock solid right at the young gigolo's jaw. The man fell with a thud. "Thanks to you I have this disease!", Kat said quite loud with crocodile tears coming out of her eyes. "I have to give up everything now because of you!". Than, the brown haired girl ran off from the place.

Xander flinched just like everyone else who had witnessed the scene. He did it for a different reason though. He followed the path the brown haired girl had taken. I guess Parker will be getting some lonely nights for a while Xander thought to himself.

*****

Buffy put down her crossbow and headed towards the door. She opened it and in front of her stood Willow with a worried frown on her forehead. "What?", Buffy asked.

"Why didn't you call?", Willow asked the slayer.

Buffy thought for a moment. She than slapped herself on the forehead. "Will", Buffy said. "I am so sorry. I just got tied up".

"I bet", Willow said as she sat on the couch. "Vampires?"

"Something like that", Buffy said. "This vampire wants to cause some trouble".

"I guess nothing is new", Willow said.

"Actually there is", Buffy said. "A friend has dropped by and needs some help".

"Help?", Willow asked. "What kind of help?"

"The kind that involves witchcraft and two qualified witches", Buffy answered.

"You mean Tara too", Willow said.

"Can you contact her?", Buffy asked. "It is not an emergency thing, but my friend said that she needs you two and I wondered how fast I can put two and two together".

"Who is this friend?", Willow asked.

"It is a long story", Buffy said.

"She is a slayer from the future", Giles said as he entered the room. "She is here to help Buffy fight a vampire who is here to kill her before she can stop the apocalypse".

Buffy rubbed her temples in desperation. If there is anything she really hates is for somebody to do a truly short summary of a long story. Willow looked at her friend. "Apparently the story wasn't that long", Willow said.

"Can you contact Tara?", Buffy asked again.

"I believe I can", Willow said. "So this slayer is from the future. She is not evil right?".

"We don't think so", Giles said.

"Oh good", Willow said. "Another evil slayer is something we can do with out in our time of hiatus".

"She is a good guy", Buffy said. "She told me she needed two witches to take her back to the right time".

"Good as done", Willow said nodding her head. "So, what do we know about our future?"

Giles coughed rather loudly. Buffy looked at him and than looked at Willow. "Great things", Buffy said with a smile. "All we have to do is survive five more years and we are home free".

Willow groaned a bit. "At least we are relieved", Willow said. "What about this apocalypse. How do we stop it?"

"The girl didn't say", Buffy said. "But she did say that we win".

"Good", Willow said. "That will show evil. Where is the girl?"

"Out with Xander", Buffy said. "They will be here in a minute".

*****

Athena looked at the hellhounds one of her loyal followers had brought. They were savage and ready to strike. "Why do we need these?", she asked Galgamesh who was busy examining the beasts.

"Reinforcements", the evil vampire said. "I need every available card on this".

"The way we are going", Athena started. "If we fail, our numbers will be totally lowered".

"That is not going to happen", the evil one said. "Trust me. It will be worth it. Without the slayer, no one will be able to protect what is rightfully ours".

"You will lead the attack than?", Athena asked

"Yes", Galgamesh answered. "And your clan will go into the history books for being the ones that destroyed the keystone in good's master plan. Remember this day. For what is good and pure will be forgotten. We will occupy our rightful spot in the survivor chain. From this day on look at the slayer and make sure you remember her. You will see her no more".


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Buffy looked at the window. It was dark. She looked at Giles's clock and saw it was almost seven. She was starting to get worried. The town is small she thought to herself. What can they be looking at. All of the sudden she saw the couple coming. She turned and looked at Giles and Willow. "They are here", the slayer said as she opened the door.

Kat entered the house laughing at something Xander had said. Xander just looked at everyone in a sheepish way.

"Where were you?", Buffy asked.

"Checking out the town", Xander said. "The great places you know. Wiley's bar, all the cemeteries, the church. Everything".

"I want to go to the Bronze", Kat said. "I want to see what it was like in these times".

Buffy looked at the girl and than at Xander. "We couldn't go in the day", the young man said. "It is not the same thing".

Buffy sighed in defeat as she looked at Giles and at Willow. "Fine", Buffy said. "But you have to patrol with me tonight".

"Why?", Kat asked. "I do it alone because you claimed you did it alone in your time".

"That is when I do not have other slayers capable of the job. Now you will do as told like it or not".

Kat was about to respond to that when she looked at Xander. "Fine", Kat said. "I will help you in anyway I can". The brown haired girl turned towards the young witch sitting on the couch. "Hi Willow. My name is Katarina".

"Very glad to make your acquaintance", Willow said.

"No", Kat said. "I am glad. Your powers have done good for so many".

Kat looked at Giles and Buffy. "I think we know enough about the future", Giles said. "We need no more".

Willow was about to interrupt but than stopped herself. Kat looked at her sympathetically. She than turned towards Buffy. "Tonight is the night", Kat said.

Buffy looked at her in surprise. "He will attack today".

"Yes", Kat said. "I am not sure where, but tonight it is".

"So we will slay early today", Xander said.

"I don't have the details", Kat said. "All I have is my coat".

Ok", Buffy said. "It is my show than. Give me a second to get ready".

*****

Giles car stopped in front of the Bronze. He looked at all his passengers. "Why are we here?", he asked. "Shouldn't we be looking for this demon you keep referring about".

"He is here", Buffy said out of the air.

Giles looked at her in surprise. "How…", the old man started.

"I just know", the girl said as she placed Mr. Pointy in the sleeve of her leather jacket. Xander got out of the car with a large crucifix on his hand. The other one held the crossbow. Willow around the place. It seemed to quiet. The bronze was not like that. Kat on the other hand knew exactly what had happened.

"They are inside", the time traveler said.

"I will take the roof this time", Buffy said. "Can you cover my friends?"

"We will go from the back", Xander said.

"Don't worry", Kat said. "They will make it".

Buffy nodded and turned towards the building. It felt like the second time she had come to that club. Vampires took control of the entire place. She just hoped she could make it out in one piece.


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Galgamesh looked at his hostages. "You are all going to die", he said to the teenagers that had made it that night. "The question is how and when".

Athena looked at her lackeys. Two of them stood in the catwalk above. Four covered the front and the back entrance. The other four watched the crowd stacked up in the corner of the building. But what Athena paid attention the most were the two last vampires standing in opposite corners of the club. If they do their job, Athena thought to herself, this town will be mine. She looked at the lead vampire. He stood on the center of the stage. He held two hell hounds by the scruff of the neck. He could easily replace the master she though. Abruptly the female vampire looked up. Her two catwalk guards turned to dust. From the shadows emerged the blonde slayer. Athena walked over to where the hostages were. Galgamesh smiled when he saw the young girl. "You made it", the evil vampire said as he tied up the two demons he had by a pillar next to the stage.

"This is my town and time", the slayer said.

"I had a vague idea you would say something like that", Galgamesh said. "Still, I couldn't help myself in thinking what would happen if I killed you now".

Buffy by now had eyed every single corner of the building. From what she had seen, twelve vampires still stood. It is not going to be easy she thought to herself. "You need a lot of reinforcements to do the job", Buffy said. "I guess you think I am pretty dangerous".

"I haven't gotten where I stand by being stupid", Galgamesh said. "I know what you are capable of. I also know what you will be capable of in five years from now. That is why, tonight, you will perish".

"Empty threats from an empty head", Buffy said. "Can't you say something original?".

Galgamesh growled at the girl. She hasn't been in the room for five minutes and she was already getting on his nerves. Gotta keep cool, he thought to himself. She is not as strong as she is supposed to be. "Why don't you come down here and tell me that in my face", Galgamesh challenged.

Buffy smiled. She saw the other vampires start to get ready. The four that covered the hostages left their original position. The female vampire dressed in white walked towards the lead vampire. Still, the ones that covered the doors did not move. No need she thought to herself. This would be a good time for you to enter.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, when the back door exploded. The vampires that covered it fell on the floor from the impact. They started to get up, when they felt something pierce through their back. They both looked up and saw a strange brownish blonde haired girl smile back at them. Soon they were nothing but ashes. The younger slayer closed her fists, and both stakes hid again under her sleeves. "Sorry to interrupt", Kat said as the others entered the room.

"Get them!", Athena yelled. As the words left her lips Giles, Willow and Xanders entered the building. While the humans tended to the hostages, Kat ran towards the front entrance guards. Xanders looked up. For some reason the vampires weren't after them. They focused their attention at both slayers. Something is wrong he thought to himself as he helped the people out of the building.

Buffy jumped from her standing place and landed in the middle of the four vampires. She grabbed one of them and swung him in half a circle. His body made contact with the two of the other demons. As they went down, Buffy headed towards the fourth. He tried to punch her with a fierce right but the experienced warrior dodged the attack. The vampire fired a left. Buffy caught it with her right arm. As she held the vampire's extremity, she hit him with her left arm right under the elbow. The vampire screamed in pain as he held his wrecked upper limb. He had no time to do much else. The slayer rammed a wooden stake right through his chest. He exploded into nothingness. Buffy looked at the three vampires who were recovering. "Ok", she said. "Who's next?".

*****

Kat fired a 180 degrees spin kick at both guards. They slammed against the back wall. Just as they were recovering, the young slayer covered the distance. She slammed her fists into their middle. She than grabbed them by the scruff of the neck and smashed their heads together. As they separated, Kat backhanded one demon across the face. She turned to hit the other one with powerful punch on the chest finishing the attack with an uppercut on the chin. The vampire staggered back and fell right through a table. Kat extended her arms and the gadgets did their thing. Two stakes popped out. She rammed one of them right through the immortal's body. He cried out in pain as he exploded into ashes. The young girl turned to see her partner. Buffy had just staked a second vampire and now was facing only two. She than looked at Galgamesh. He was to calm. He had something stored for them. Kat turned her attention back at the fight. The other vampire was just recuperating. She rapidly fired a solid right to the center of his face. The vampire crashed back against the wall. As he slowly recuperated, Kat had already encrusted her wooden weapon through his heart. A scream of pain reached the young slayer's ears. She turned towards Buffy. She held her shoulder, her face twisted in pain. A small arrow had pierced through her jacket and into her flesh. The older slayer started to stagger as one of the vampires slowly recovered. He grabbed the girl by the wounded shoulder and smashed his fist against it. The blonde screamed in response to the punishment.

"Get everybody out of here!", she screamed at the Giles. She rapidly made her way towards Buffy. She kicked the demon away from her. She suddenly felt something pinch her back. She screamed as she pulled out the instrument. It was an arrow. She suddenly felt weak. She looked at Buffy who felt the same way by the look of her face. The room seemed to spin slowly.

Galgamesh stood up and smiled evilly at both of the girls. "Welcome to my fun house", the demon said as he snapped his fingers. The vampires that hid in the darkness appeared. They both had a crossbow in their hands. "Feeling somewhat under the weather girls?", the villain asked as Buffy and Kat slowly walked towards the exit. "The poison is slowly spreading through your system. It won't kill you, which is a shame, but your body will not respond the way it should".

"This is the only way you can defeat me?", Buffy asked. "Using poison".

"Yes", Galgamesh said. "Not honorable, but effective. You won't walk out of here alive".

Both slayers felt being sucked by the floor. Their bodies seemed heavy. Kat slowly covered Buffy with her own body. "She won't die today", Kat said. "I will not let that happen".

"And what are you going to do?", Galgamesh said. "Slap me to death".

Kat smiled as she rapidly turned towards Buffy. "I am sorry", she said. "Make sure Steven makes it". Buffy opened her eyes wide as what to happened next. Kat's hands glowed. A white flash blinded all. Buffy felt an impact hard on her middle as she flew out of the building. She landed with a thud on the ground. She looked up and saw a red light coming from inside The bronze just as Xander helped her up.

"The hostages are fine", he said. "Where is Kat?"

*****

"She must die", Galgamesh said.

Kat looked at her enemy. "You will have to go through me", the slayer said. She felt weak. The vampire was right. The poison was doing it's job. It did not matter. He had to die then and there. She closed her eyes.

Galgamesh looked in fear as the girl's body began to glow. A red aura covered her. "Oh no", he whispered to himself. The other vampires just looked on in surprise at the scene. Something was not right.

*****

"Concentrate", Mary said as she looked at the sixteen year old. "Concentrate".

Kat had her eyes closed and focused her energy. She felt it grow in every cell in her body. She looked at her parents who had a big smile on their faces.

"How come Faith and I could never get that?", her mother asked.

"You could", Mary answered. "You are to lazy to keep the body in shape though".

"Hey", Kat's father said. "My wife isn't lazy. She just doesn't get it sometimes".

Kat's mother frowned and punched her husband on the shoulder. "Ow", he said. "That hurt".

Kat smiled. She than gasped in pain as Mary pulled her nose hard. "Focus", the older slayer said. "One day this is going to save your life".

Kat frowned as she looked at her parents. "True", they both said at the same time.

"You can't support me once can you?", Kat asked.

"Of course we can", her father said.

"We will tell you when you are right", her mother said.

Kat sighed and closed her eyes again. She felt the energy once more. "Remember Kat", Mary said. "Expulse some of the energy. Not all. The body needs some of that to live".

*****

"You will all die with me", Kat said.

Athena looked at her lackeys as they got closer to the light. She on the other hand tried to avoid being attracted. "Don't", Galgamesh said. "She will kill you". Athena couldn't help it. She was being pulled towards the red aura. The power that ran through the air was incredible. You could almost touch it.

Kat screamed as she released the energy. The whole room was engulfed in a red bubble of power. Vampires screamed as the power touched their skin. The bronze shook as the energy touched the inside walls. Bottles and glassed broke due to vibration.


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Xander helped Buffy stand up. The inside of the Bronze was blood red. The ground in which they stood shook as if a little earthquake hit that zone. An explosion followed the rumbling. All that stood within a thirty feet range of the building was thrown back. The sound was deafening. A figure emerged from the building. It was a vampire. As soon as the outside air touched his body, he exploded into ashes. A second vampire emerged with the same effects.

Buffy stood up and looked at her friends searching for an answer. The poison still had her under a deadly effect. Her body trembled as her strength left her body. She walked slowly towards the entrance. The remaining vampires inside still came out. They all turned to dust as the air around them touched their skin. Abruptly the red light went off. Silence followed. Buffy looked inside. In the middle of the room laid Katarina motionless. Her hair had turned blonde with red tips. It looked as if her head was on fire. "To bad", Galgamesh said. The blonde slayer looked at the vampire. He had been hidden under the band stage to avoid the blast. He walked slowly towards the motionless body. "She died the way she wanted to die", the vampire continued. "Still, I did not kill her. I feel ashamed. Oh well. You will have to do".

Buffy looked at him. His face was disfigured in his true demonic way. He slowly walked towards her. Buffy walked back trying not to fall. "Xander", she called out. "Help these people out of here. You too. Out now".

"What about you?" Xander asked. He than watched the vampire emerge from the building. Xander stepped back. Willow looked at the demon in fear. He looked stronger than the average bloodsucker.

"You are a waste of time", Galgamesh said to the humans. "Without her you are nothing".

"Hey", Buffy called. "I am right here".

Galgamesh looked at his prey. "Are you so anxious to die?", he asked. "Your strength is gone. No agility. No body co ordinance. You are nothing".

Buffy tried not to fall as the next wave of dizziness hit her. He is right about something, Buffy thought to herself. Her body was not going to respond right than and there. But that didn't mean she couldn't kill him. "Than what are you waiting for?", Buffy asked. "Afraid I will beat you in this state".

Galgamesh growled at the comment. He slowly walked towards Buffy. That's it Buffy thought. Come to me. As he slowly made his way toward the slayer, Buffy stepped back. Slowly. Like a game. Buffy than gave the vampire a final smile before she ran off. The vampire followed the lead as he broke into a sprint.

Giles looked helplessly at the scene. Xander looked at the former watcher. "Please tell me she is going to be all right".

*****

Galgamesh walked through the old warehouses in stealth mode. "You can't go far", he yelled. "Your legs are to heavy. Your body cannot handle anything. You feel tired". He than heard a scratching sound. He slowly entered the building from which it came from. Nothing. The sound of silence was all he heard. All of the sudden…. There it was again. It came from above. He looked up and a large crate clouded his vision. The box crashed on top of him pinning him to the ground. Soon, the sound of running footstep reached his ears. "She is good", the evil vampire said to himself as he lifted the crate from his battered body. He cleaned himself up an listened at the fading footsteps. "I guess I have to get serious".

*****

Xander entered the partially destroyed interiors of the Bronze and made his way towards the young slayer. He kneeled beside her and lifted her up. As he held her in his arms, he felt her body warm up. Her body teampeture rose slowly. "Steven", she said groggily.

"No", Xander said. "Somebody else".

Kat slowly opened her eyes and smiled as she watched her watcher staring back at her. "You have to promise me something", she said.

"What?", Xander asked.

"I am not suppose to do this", she said. "But it is not fair. You will have the power of changing the future. My future".

Xander's mouth watered. It was the moment he had been waiting for. His chance to be somebody. "What do I have to do?".

"You will have the power to save somebody's life", Kat said. "He wasn't suppose to go like that. He will die after protecting everybody from a certain death. He saved me and my mother. You have to save him".

"When?", Xander asked as he carried her out.

"In the middle of battle", Kat said. "You and him will be left behind. He will ask you to abandon. Things are getting out of hand. You have to make sure the four make it to the top. As you turn to leave, a monster penetrates him. He is hurt and falls to the ground. You try to turn back, but a scream of pain coming from above tells you otherwise. You go up just as in time to see demon slice his head off. You run up and hear lightning from bellow. That is how you know he is dead".

"He must not die", Xander concluded.

"You must help him", Kat said desperately as she grabbed his arm. "He must make it to the top. Promise me you will both make it up".

"I promise", Xander said as he took the weak girl out from the building. Giles met them half way. "She hasn't come back yet?", Xander asked.

The older man shook his head. "No word yet", Giles said.

"What are you talking about?", Kat asked.

"You killed every other vampire", Xander said. "Except the one we came for"

"He is now hunting Buffy down", Giles said.


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Buffy stumbled as she passed the dark alleys. The poison was on full swing now. Her strength was gone. The waves of dizziness were now more frequent. She stopped and breathed hard as she leaned back on a wall. Her legs wobbled. She felt tired. She just wanted to lie there and wait…. She sat on the ground and looked toward the direction she had come from. The sounds of footsteps were now reaching her ears. He was coming. "Come out where ever you are", a taunting voice called out. "It is no use for you to be here. Let me make it quick and painless". Buffy tried to get up, but her body was not cooperating. All of the sudden she felt being pulled up. The wave of dizziness hit her again. When she recovered she looked directly into a pair if deep yellow eyes. The vampire growled as he smashed her hard against the wall. The blonde slayer bit her lip in order to withhold the pain. The vampire growled again as he repeated the move. This time the young girl was smashed right through the wall. Buffy crumpled on the floor. Her body begged for mercy. She felt everything going very black. Soon there was nothing more to see than pure darkness.

*****

Galgamesh heard a faint grunt around the corner. He slowly moved towards the sound. Braking wood was the next piece of noise that reached his ears. He turned the corner and saw nothing but one of the beings he hated the most. A traitor to his kind. A worm. The bleached haired vampire looked back at him with snotty smile drawn all over his face.

"Lost something mate?", Spike asked.

"How dare you?", Galgamesh asked. "Of all the vampires….of all the demons….why you?"

"Um", Spike said as he slowly walked towards the powerful demon. "Don't follow".

"It doesn't matter", Galgamesh said as he returned the smile. "It is not you I look for. Where is the slayer?"

"You can't have her", Spike said deep in his accent. "She is mine. I, and only I will kill her".

"You won't", Galgamesh said with a laugh. "In all the chances you will have…in all the opportunities you will obtain. You will not even come close".

"Maybe so", Spike said. "But I am pretty sure I will come closer than you".

"And why is that", Galgamesh asked.

"Because", Spike started. "I will be here long after you are gone. See…you will live no more".

Galgamesh smiled at the idea. "We will see about that", the evil demon said. As the words left his lips, both vampires rushed at each other.

*****

Xander walked with Kat putting her entire weight on his side. Her legs felt heavy. The drug had stopped circulating through her system now. It was just present. "We cannot let her die", Kat said.

"I know that", Xander said as he walked by the large warehouses.

"She is part of a plan", Kat said trying not to lose her senses. Her voice was getting all groggily. "She leads four to obtain the artifact", Kat said her eyes rolling back. Xander wanted her to stop, but the words just didn't reach his lips. "All of them have to make it to the most high. They will face the ultimate evil. She must live for this to become a reality".

"I won't let anything happen to her", Xander said. "Now quiet down. You are revealing us to much information".

"Thank you for everything", Kat said.

"Quiet", Xander ordered. "I hear something".

*****

"I can't just stay here", Giles said to both Willow and Tara.

"We have to", Tara said. "Everything is falling into place".

"What do you mean?", Willow asked.

"I am not sure", Tara said. "Ancient writings said that when the time line is interrupted, a certain aura surrounds everything".

"What does that mean?", Giles asked as he looked at the girls and than at the direction Buffy had gone.

"The aura can either be positive or negative", Tara said. "If it is positive, the wheels of time are turning like they should".

"And if it is negative?", Willow asked.

Tara looked at her friend with gloomy eyes. "The end of mankind as we know it. The destruction of our known universe".

"I don't care", Giles said was he made his way towards the deadly direction the others had followed.

"Giles wait", Tara said. "Trust me. We have to let it be"

Giles looked at her in disbelief and ran towards the mortal direction. Tara looked at Willow. The red head looked undecided. She than grabbed her friends' hand and followed the older man.

*****

Spike screamed in pain as his body got smashed into a wooden crate. His body was taking a long time to react. He felt himself being picked up and put back on his feet. "What does she see in you?", Galgamesh asked the blonde vampire. "Why would Michaela want a wimp like you?"

Spikes eyes fired up in rage. He stood up and fired a solid right to the devil's chin. The dark vampire staggered at the blow. His vision was suddenly clouded with another ball of skin. He slumped down the floor. He was about to get up when Spike saved him the trouble. The next thing Galgamesh knew, he was flying through the air an crashing through a wooden crate. Spike's face was filled with rage. The mention of that female name fired up his human spirit. He was going to murder the devil.

"Now we are getting serious", Galgamesh said as he stood up. "The girl is not here to protect you. You will be dusted within seconds".

"Cut the evil talk", Spike said. "I am evil. I have done it".

"Ok", Galgamesh said. "Let's get nasty". The words hadn't even left his lips when Spike ran towards the demon with murder in his eyes.


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Xander held the now unconscious slayer as he watched the battle. From the looks of it, Spike was getting his ass kicked. He was being smashed against the warehouse walls as if he were a rag doll. Finally, he was dumped down on floor. His lower lip was cut. Blood had erupted from the wound. "Told you", Galgamesh said at the knocked out vampire.

"Hey", Xander called out to the vampire as Kat slowly began to wake up.

Galgamesh sniffed the air and turned around. He slowly walked toward both humans. "Are you so anxious to die?", he asked. "You come to challenge me?".

"Yeah", Xander said. In a blink of an eye he let go of Kat and lunged himself at the vampire. The human connected with a right hook on the chin. He followed the blow with a cheap shot at the stomach. The vampire just grinned at every blow. His arm than shot out and grabbed the human by the neck.

"Pitiful human", Galgamesh said. All of the sudden he felt a rock hard blow strike his face. The vampire let go of Xander and staggered back in response to the strike. He looked evilly at his attacker. Kat only breathed hard. "You are not supposed to do that", Galgamesh said. He than felt someone grab him by the back He looked back and saw Buffy hold him a bear hug.

"Want me?", Buffy asked weakly. "Here I am".

Galgamesh struggled in response the hold. He looked up and saw Kat move towards him, sword in hand. The evil vampire put his feet up and kicked the young slayer in the face. Kat staggered back as the blow connected with her chin. The vampire wasted no time and crashed his back on the near by wall. Buffy grunted in response to the punishment, but held on to the vampire tight. "You are not supposed to do this", the demons said as he struck the blonde slayer's middle with his elbow. Buffy let go of the vampire as her lungs screamed for air. She than looked up into his cold yellow eyes as he grabbed her by the throat. "Scream for mercy", Galgamesh said. "You are no match for me".

Buffy felt her heart sink. Several thoughts passed through her head on those moments. Everything she had done. Her friends. Her dreams. Her life. All of the sudden something clicked inside. The thought of herself dying sunk in deep in her mind. The fact that a vampire was about to end her was so clear in her thoughts. For some strange reason it felt….funny.

Galgamesh slowly squeezed the slayers neck. All of the sudden Buffy smiled. The demon looked at her in disbelief as the young girl started to giggle. She slowly opened her eyes. The vampire looked at her in fear. Those were the eyes. The eyes that had hunted him for years. The eyes that had left an impression on his brain.

*****

The young vampire looked up in fear and saw pure death. He hadn't had the chance to do much and there he was fighting for his life. He had never seen anything like it. No demon deserved what he saw. His eyes could not believe it. His brain was running out of solid ideas. In front of him stood four slayers. FOUR!!! That wasn't supposed to happen. It was never allowed. Yet…there they were. The blonde slayer looked at him. Those eyes. He was not going to forget them easily. He backed up in fear as she approached him. The blonde beauty grabbed him by the chin and squeezed slowly. "I am going to let you live", the slayer said. "If I hear of you doing something unpleasant, I will make sure you live forever in conditions your mind can't even begin to understand".

*****

Galgamesh screamed in pain as Buffy twisted his arm behind his back. "You are not worth it", Buffy said as she pushed him against the wall.

Galgamesh growled at the comment. "This is not possible", he said as he swung at Buffy's head. The blonde slayer smiled at the attempt and ducked just as the fist flew over her head. The girl countered with a punch of her own, hitting the vampire in the middle. She than struck him on the chin with the heel of her hand. Galgamesh crashed against the wall behind him.

"I am not even trying", Buffy said as she walked over to him.

Galgamesh looked around. No one was with him. All were gone. He was alone. Just like she had said. Kat slowly stood up. "You can't…", Galgamesh said.

"I guess the right of passage is good for one thing", Kat said as she held her sword tight.

"I can still defeat you", Galgamesh said.

"Not when I have smelled the fear in you", Buffy said calmly as Mr. Pointy slid into her hand from under her sleeve.

Galgamesh stood up straight and looked at both girls. "You are right", Galgamesh said. "You now know what fear is. But that is not good enough"

"And why is that?", Buffy asked as her body began to respond the way it should again.

"Buffy", Kat said. "May I suggest to give him room".

Buffy looked at Kat in surprise. Than she looked at the vampire. He growled as his face disfigured more than it should. Suddenly, he screamed at both girls. His face was totally unrecognizable. As he opened his mouth, Buffy saw what distinguished Nemo. The fangs. They were different. They were meant to kill slayers. The blonde looked at Xander who stood paralyzed as the scene took place before his very eyes.

"Xander!", Buffy said. "Get out of here!". As soon as the words left her mouth she turned back her attention at the vampire. He had an evil smile on his face.

"I know two things after getting my ass kicked so many times", Galgamesh said. "First, Kat is in no condition to throw any low blows hocus pocus crap. And second, Buffy has not learned how to do it yet".

"Doesn't matter", Buffy said calmly. "I've killed a few of your kind. You are no different".

"We will see about that", Galgamesh said.

Kat saw her chance. She ran towards the demon at that very moment. Her sword held tight in her hand. As Buffy saw the young slayer moved, she did the same. Galgamesh braced himself at the attack. As they came together, Galgamesh ducked as the sword came down. He rapidly turned back just in time to see Buffy´s fist crash right on his jaw. His head swam as the pain made him stagger. Buffy moved to finish him off. All of the sudden the vampire sprung back. The blonde slayer was taken by surprise. The punch should have left him on a different state of space. She didn't have time to think of anything else. The demon kicked the stake out of her hand. He than grabbed her shoulders and head butted her on the face. Buffy walked back holding her face. She wasn't sure where she was when the demon grabbed her shoulders. The slayer felt her body turn. Soon, Galgamesh, had her upper body controlled in a deadly headlock. Buffy gasped for breath as the pressure increased.

"I am going to enjoy this", Galgamesh said as he slowly prepared to finish her off. "Say good bye to the future greatness…Ahhhhhhh!". The vampire did not finish his sentence. All that came out was the ear piercing scream. He let go of Buffy and turned to see the now black haired slayer. Her eyes still had no definite color. They kept changing from blue to brown, to black to blood red.

"You owe me", Kat said as she held tightly her sword. She swung at him hard. Galgamesh tried to move but couldn't. The blade cut right through his chest. The vamp screamed in pain. His anger flared as he lifted his hands to the air. Kat looked beneath her. The ground rumbled under her feet. Two large brown hands popped out and grabbed her ankles. The hands pulled her down hard making the girl loose her balance. Another pair of hands popped out and grabbed her shoulders. She tried to swing her sword as she laid on the ground. All of the sudden, a demon emerged from the ground. Kat looked in fear at the creature. It was a Hell Gargoyle. His wings extended 12 feet. His height was 9. His antlers looked sharp as his fangs and claw. He screamed a war cry and jumped unto the air landing seconds later on Kat's chest. The girl screamed in pain at the brutal punishment.

Galgamesh smiled at the violence. "Kill her", the demon said as he turned to the older slayer. To his surprise the girl was standing up. Murder was all over her eyes.

"Leave her alone", Buffy said as she approached the demon. Her eyes turned bright yellow as she said the words. Galgamesh tried to move but couldn't. Buffy reached him and grabbed him by the neck. "As a I said before", the blonde slayer started. "You are not worth it". She than flipped him over her head. He landed hard on the ground. He didn't have time to react. His body was already in the air again. This time her crashed against the wooden wall on the side. The wood cracked open as his body shattered it. The vampire slowly stood up and looked at the blonde slayer. Her stake was held tight in her hand. Galgamesh was suddenly glued to the ground. "You are right", Buffy said. "I now know what fear is". As the words left her mouth, the stake flew from her hand, striking the vampire in the heart. "I also know", Buffy said as Galgamesh grunted in pain. "You vampires are full of it".

Galgamesh screamed as he exploded into ashes. Buffy turned just to see a gargoyle fly right into her. The demon crashed right on to her chest. Buffy grunted at the impact. She was trying to figure out what hit her when her back crashed against a wall. She was trying to recover from the blow when she felt the demon lift her head. The next thing she felt was unprecedented pain as she was lifted of her feet. She was flying through the air when she saw a demon hovering over her. He had his hands together cramped up into a huge ball. He than proceeded to hit her right across the chest. Buffy came crashing down to the ground with brutal force. She screamed in pain as her body encrusted itself unto the concrete. She rapidly looked for a weapon near her. Than she saw it. Kat's sword had been thrown just a couple of feet away from her. She looked up just in time to see the Gargoyle come down with tremendous speed. Buffy rolled out of the way just as the demon crashed knee first on the pavement. Pieces of concrete flew in every which direction. Buffy made a grab for the sword and than used her hands as leverage to stand up. Before the demon could react. The slayer had already swung her sword. The blade cut threw the air and right through the demons neck as if it were hot butter. Buffy looked at the demons that held Kat tight. They had come out of the ground now. One held her arms while the other hit her by the front. Buffy moved quickly to the scene and swung the large blade. The demon that inflected punishment screamed in pain as the blade cut through his flesh. Kat seeing her opportunity lifted her leg up vertically, hitting the demon behind her in the chest. The demon staggered at the blow. The young girl grabbed his armed and jumped up hitting the demon with her knee on his extremity. The demon grabbed his shattered limb just as Kat jumped up and grabbed the demons head in a scissor lock. The demon tried to make a grab for her, but it was to late. Kat spined in her place and snapped his neck. Just as the demon fell, the other Gargoyle's head rolled over to her. The young girl looked at her mother. Buffy's eyes had turned back to normal now. She was breathing hard.

"Well", Kat said as she panted for air. "I guess at the end you were right and you took care of him".

Buffy put down her sword and kneeled down. "Why do I always get tired after that happens?"

"It is pure energy going through your body", Kat said as she sat down next to one of her mentors. "When you finally discover the power that runs through you, you won't feel tired anymore. You will feel stronger after every rush of power".

Buffy smiled and looked at the young girl. "Can't wait to meet you", Buffy said.

Kat smiled at the comment. "When you first meet me", Kat started out. "I will be five years old. You will be frightened. You will be hit with such information your mind cannot handle in a five second time period. When you finally see me, your eyes turned red and tears start to build up. You kneel down and extend your arms".

"And what happens than?", Buffy asked.

Kat smiled at the question. "You feel complete. You think that now you have done your job and as Mary once put it. You have finally fulfilled your destiny".

Buffy looked at the sky for a second. "How do you end up in this world?", Buffy asked.

Kat slowly stood up and picked the sword. "That is the only information I cannot reveal". She than grunted in pain as something felt in her gut.

"You ok?", Buffy asked now standing up. She than felt something. Her aching body asked for rest. "It is the punishment right?".

Kat slowly nodded. "The information you seek can only be revealed by one being and he is not here".

"Is it good?", Buffy asked.

"From certain points of view it is", Kat said. "But that is enough. I need to lie down".


	16. Epilogue

EPILOGE

Tara and Willow read the piece of paper given to them.

"What language is this?", Tara asked.

Kat looked up from the couch and removed the bag of ice located on her stomach. "It is Aramaic", she said.

"No wonder it looked familiar", Willow said. "I've used several to try and d-rat Amy".

"Let me guess", Buffy said. "None have worked".

"The pronunciation is hard", Kat said. "All Aramaic spells have a special way to be pronounced. The key to this spell is the first syllable of each word. You give it a little more kick".

"That's it?", Tara asked.

"That and a mystical projection that puts our soul here and time limbo", Kat said. "But you two have already done that".

Willow and Tara looked at each other oddly. Kat smiled. "I guess you know it by another name", she said as she held both their hands and formed a triangle. Kat chanted a few words soflty.

Willow and Tara concentrated. They felt a small tingle run through their bodies. All of the sudden a rush of energy bolted through as if it were electricity. They both closed their eyes tightly in order to contain the power. Soon, it manifested itself in the form of an oval looking white light. Willow opened her eyes and looked in awe at the portal. Tara looked surprised herself.

"Nice", Kat said as she slipped her coat on.

"What is going to happen to you?", Buffy asked.

"I'm probably only going to get out of her room just to go to school or the bathroom", Kat said with a brave smile as she stepped into the portal. "Nothing much".

Kat took one last look at everybody. She than focused her view on Xander. "Remember the promise Xander", was the last thing she said before the portal was closed.

Buffy looked at the empty place the girl had stepped on. For some strange reason she began to smile. The girl had left a pretty good comfort in her heart. Buffy turned to towards her friends. "I guess the wait begins", she said.

*****

Angel looked at his city from the rooftop of a building. From up here everything seemed so peaceful. Yet, he knew a different world was upon the cursed metropolis. He looked up to the sky and saw the stars. "What are you doing here?", Angel asked as he turned around. In front of him stood his immortal friend.

"Hey", Nikon said. "I just came for a visit".

"Your visits are not social", Angel said. "They never are"

Nikon stepped beside Angel and looked at the city. "Remember that thing you told me about you and Buffy", Nikon asked. "The one about you and her after you came to the city". Angel looked at his friend as the words left his lips. "Some complications have come up on that issue".

END


End file.
